Be My Mrs Cho
by Fumikux3
Summary: Kyumin are playing time capsule...what is Kyuhyun going to wish for the future


Be My Mrs. Cho?

„Kyuuuuu~~~~! ", 7 years old Sungmin ran to 6 years old Kyuhyun who was sitting under a huge tree playing Starcraft on his PSP. „Hmm…?" Little Kyuhyun replied half heartly without looking at Sungmin. „Kyu I am boooreeddd! ~~~ Play with me!", said a bored Minnie with a whiny voice. „Hmmm…no Minnie I am having a very important match right now in Starcraft~!" said Kyuhyun who was still concentrating on his game. „ B-but Kyuuuu~~ I am bored! Pweeeaaseeee play with meeeee!~", said a now pouting Minnie and shook Kyuhyun´s arms with his tiny and chubby ones. Kyuhyun sighed and finally decided to stop his game. Finally Kyuhyun looked at his cute Hyung who was still pouting. Sigh…He could never resist a pouting and whining Minnie in front of him. „ Alright Hyung…but please stop pouting~ what do you want to play?" „ YAAAAAAYY! Kyunnie you are the best! Hmm…what should we play?...AH! Now I know! Let´s play Time capsule!" said Sungmin while jumping around. Kyuhyun couldn´t help but to smile. He loved to see his Minnie so happy and excited. But who could even resist or not love to see such a cute sigh in front of him or her? „Arasso Minnie" said the young boy with a sweet smile on his face. „OKAY! But first we have to get paper and pencils!" said the older boy and took the tiny hands of his Dongsaeng into his tiny and chubby ones and lead the both of them to his house. Kyuhyun just nodded and let Sungmin lead him to his house which was just next to his house. Arrived in front the door Sungmin let go of Kyuhyun´s hand and went to get his little pink chair. Since he was still not tall enough he had to climb on his little chair to be able to push the bell. Right at the moment when Sungmin let go of Kyuhyun´s hand Kyu frowned a bit because he wanted to hold his Hyung´s hands a bit longer. But when he saw how Minnie tried to push the bell his smile came back. _How can a boy be so cute?_When Sungmin succeeded to push the bell a young beautiful woman opened the door and smiled at the both of them. „ Oh Minnie you are already back? And Hello Kyuhyun", said the woman with a sweet smile on her face. „Hello Auntie", said a smiling Kyuhyun and bowed a bit. „ Hello mommy! I am going to play time capsule with Kyunnie!" , said a still overexcited Minnie to his mom. „ Hahaha~ okay honey, have fun!" smiled Mrs. Lee at them. Sungmin jumped down from his little chair and took Kyuhyun´s hand back into his little one. The both of them ran up to Minnie´s pink filled room. Mrs. Lee stood there and squealed at the cute sigh in front of her and decided to tell this to her best friend, .

Arrived at Minnie´s room Sungmin immediately searched for a pink and blue piece of paper and pencil. He gave the blue paper and pencil to Kyuhyun and got himself the pink ones. „Kyu go to the other side and write down what you wish for the future! And after 10 years we are going to see what we wrote in this letter!" „Neeeh!~~", said Kyuhyun and walked over to the other side. „And no peeking~! It is going to be a surprise after 10years!" said Sungmin with a cute boss like voice. „ Arasso~", said Kyuhyun and sat down. What should he wish? Should he wish for the newest game that will be out in 10years? Or for the newest game console? Since he couldn´t decide what to write he looked over to his Hyung who was concentrating on writing the words and sentences right. _So cute… _Just like a miracle he remembered something and knew what to wish for himself. After they wrote down their wishes Sungmin stood up and took two little boxes from his closet. „Wae Hyung?" asked Kyuhyun with a confused face. „Pabo, we are putting our wish in each box and bury it under the huge tree in the park. And after 10 years we are going to go there and dig it out and see what the other one wished for!" , said Sungmin with a huge smile while he made cute gestures with his hands. „ BUT! Before we are going to bury it we have to get something precious that we want to give each other after 10years!" „ OKAY! Let´s meet up in 10minutes under the tree with our boxes!I am going home to get my special thing!" „NEEH!~~" , replied Sungmin who was already searching for the special thing that he wants to give the future Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun stood up and ran down to the door and rushed out without saying Goodbye to Mrs. Lee.

Arrived at his house he pushed the bell many times because he was too excited. opened the door and wanted to greet his son, but before she could even greet him, Kyuhyun rushed through her and ran up to his room. „Kyubaby..?" said Mrs. Cho and was surprised about her sons doing. Kyuhyun would have always greeted her and hugged her tight. Since she was very curious about it she went up to Kyuhyun´s room. When she arrived at her sons room she saw her son back facing her and searching for something in his room. „What are doing baby?" asked Mrs. Cho with a surprised face. „Minnie and Me are playing time capsule and I have to get something special that I want to give him in 10years!" , said little Kyuhyun without facing his mother. „ Ohh~ I see!~" , said Mrs. Cho and wanted to leave the room but before she left she saw the blue box with the letter on his desk. Since Mrs. Cho was very curious about what her son wrote down she tip-toed to her son´s desk and unfolded the blue piece of paper as silent as she could. When she read what her son wrote she squealed silently of cuteness. Right at this moment Kyuhyun turned around and caught his Mom reading his supposed to be Minnie´s letter. „ MOMMY!~ Don´t read it!~ This is only for Minnie!" said Kyu with a whiny voice and tried to get the letter from his mom. But since he was not tall enough he couldn´t get it so he pouted and got teary eyed. Mrs. Cho saw it and bent down to her son. „ Mianhae honey~! I was just to curious about what you wrote!~ Forgive mommy~!" , whined Mrs. Cho and pretended to be sad. Since Kyuhyun didn´t like to see his Mommy sad he said: „okay mommy you are forgiven! But you have to help me search something special for Minnie!" Mrs. Cho smiled at his son and nodded. „Baby I think I know what you can give Minnie!" said a now grinning Mrs. Cho. „CHINJA! WHAT IS IT!" called out Kyuhyun loudly. Mrs. Cho bent down to her sons ears and whispered it to him. Kyuhyun grinned widely and nodded furiously. „THANKS MOMMY!" Kyuhyun ran to get his special gift. After he got it he ran to get the box and letter from his desk and ran out to the tree, where Minnie was already waiting. Mrs. Cho just smiled at the direction of where Kyuhyun ran to and shook her head lightly.

„Kyu~~ what took you so long? I have been waiting for 5 minutes now~!" , said Sungmin and pouted cutely. „ Mianhae Hyung! I had problems finding something very special for you! But now I found something!" told Kyuhyun Sungmin with an excited voice. „ Hmmm~ okaaay~~ now let´s bury it under the earth and let´s come back after 10years!" smiled Minnie and got out two toy shovels from his back. „Yeeeh~!" After 10minutes digging they put the two boxes into the hole and buried it with the earth. „ After 10years we are going to come here again and dig it out!" „YES!" They both smiled at each other and decided to play some other games together.

~10 years later~

After long friendship and secretly loving each other Sungmin finally decided to confess his feelings to Kyuhyun. When Sungmin confessed to Kyuhyun, he was more than happy to accept his confession. So Kyuhyun and Sungmin have been a couple for more than 2 years.

„Kyuu~" 17 years old Sungmin ran to his boyfriend. „ Hey babe!" said a grinning Kyuhyun and waved at him. „Kyuhyun! Yesterday when I went to sleep I remembered something from our childhood!" said Sungmin as he jumped on Kyu and pecked his lips „And what is it?" asked Kyuhyun confused and pecked his boyfriend back. „Do you remember the day when we played time capsule? We promised to come 10 years after that and dig it out to see what we wished!" asked Minnie with a sweet smile on his face. Kyuhyun was thinking hard. Time capsule?...OH! Now he remembered it! „ Yes Minnie now I remember it too! It has already been 10years? Wow…time passes fast" said Kyuhyun. „YES! Come on! Let´s go to the huge tree and dig it out! I am so excited to know what you wrote!" Sungmin jumped down and ran to the direction of the huge tree. „YAH MINNIE WAIT!...Aish this boy…" Kyuhyun also started to run to his direction. Arrived at their destination Sungmin searched for the spot. When he thought he found the spot he began to dig with his hands. After 1 minute Kyuhyun also arrived at their destination exhausted. „M-Minnie…don´t ever run like this ever again…S-since when w-were you so fast..!" , said Kyu while breathing heavily. Sungmin just ignored him and continued to dig. „YAH Minnie stop ignoring me!And what are you doing? It´s dirty!" called Kyuhyun out. „Kyu! Shut up and help me!You can wash your hands afterwards!" said Sungmin without looking at him. „ Aishh…."Kyuhyun didn´t wanted to disobey his sweet boyfriend and bent down to help him digging. After 5minutes digging they finally saw a bit of the two boxes. „KYU LOOK THERE ARE THEY!" With that Sungmin started to dig faster. Kyuhyun himself also got curious and also digged faster. When they fished out the boxes they were both smiling. Sungmin took the box of Kyuhyun and Kyuhyun took the box of Sungmin. They both opened the boxes and got the letter out. After Sungmin read Kyuhyun´s letter he blushed madly. When Kyuhyun read Sungmin´s letter he smirked and looked at the now blushing Sungmin. There in Sungmin´s letter was written "_I wish Kyunnie to be only mine forever and stop playing Stacraft so he can forever only play with me 33 P.S. I am giving Kyunnie my most precious toy! ! I hope he likes it!_". „ Daaw my Minnie is sooo cute~~! Don´t worry I will forever be yours but…I won´t stop playing Starcraft because of you" grinned Kyuhyun widely. „YAH CHO KYUHYUN STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" yelled Sungmin out and started to hit Kyuhyun. „ Okay okay Minnie I´m sorry hahahaha~" laughed Kyuhyun and tried to dodge the hits of Sungmin. „ And what did I wrote?" After Kyuhyun asked, Sungmin immediately stopped hitting him and blushed furiously again. Kyuhyun got confused with Sungmin´s action and took the letter from his hands to read what he wrote. There on the letter was written "I want Minnie to be my Mrs. Cho in the future"

~*flashback*~

Since he couldn´t decide what to write he looked over to his Hyung who was concentrating on writing the words and sentences right. _So cute… _Just like a miracle he remembered something…

~*flashback of Flashback XD!*~

Mrs. Cho and his son were sitting on the couch and looked through their family albums. There was a photo which coughed Kyuhyun´s curiosity. There his Father was kneeling in front his mom and had something in his hands. „Mommy what is daddy doing there?" asked Kyuhyun and pointed his little finger to the picture. Mrs. Cho smiled widely while remembering this moment. „Your father proposed to me dear." said Mrs. Cho with a wide grin. „Proposed? What does that mean mommy?" asked a clueless Kyuhyun who never have heard this word. „ Your father asked me if I want to be his Mrs. Cho. He bought me this ring when he asked me." Mrs. Cho showed Kyuhyun her hand and there he saw a big shining ring on her ring finger.

~*end of whole flashback*~

Now both of them were blushing madly and no one dared to say something. Sungmin looked everywhere but not to Kyuhyun. When his gaze landed on the blue box he saw a little bunny ring in there. A ring? Kyuhyun decided to look at his Minnie and saw him staring somewhere. He followed his gaze and it also landed on the bunny ring that lay in the box.

~*flashback*~

Mrs. Cho bent down to her sons ears and whispered to him : „ How about you give Minnie the bunny ring that you bought him yesterday? It would suit very much to the letter dear!" Kyuhyun grinned widely and nodded furiously. „THANKS MOMMY!" Kyuhyun ran to get his special gift. After he got it he got the box and letter and ran out to the tree, where Minnie was already waiting. Mrs. Cho just smiled at the direction of where Kyuhyun ran to and shook her head lightly.

~*end of flashback*~

Both of them still didn´t dared to talk. After a moment Kyuhyun decided to break the awkward silent. „M-Minnie? I- I want to ask you something…" stuttered Kyuhyun. „ Y-Yes?" _It´s now or never…_Kyuhyun took the ring out from the box and knelt in front of Sungmin. „M-Minnie we have been together for almost 2years now… There was never a moment where I haven´t loved you! You are my other half and I can´t live without you, so now I want to ask you Lee Sungmin if you are ready to be my Mrs. Cho!... I-I know we are still very young to marry b-but I- I love you so much that I want our relationship to go further" Kyuhyun was to afraid to get a rejection so he closed his eyes and waited for Sungmin to answer. Sungmin couldn´t believe his eyes and ears. Did he understood it right? Kyuhyun was proposing to him?

Kyuhyun thought he got rejected since Sungmin still haven´t answered him. He felt his heart broke when he saw Sungmin´s shocked face. „ I think t-that means n-no..? Minnie I am sorry whe-…" before Kyuhyun could have ended his sentence soft lips touched his. Kyuhyun was first stunned with this action but kissed Sungmin after a moment back. The kiss was filled with love and passion. No tongue or teeth. Because of the lacking oxygen that was left in their lungs they had to break the kiss. Sungmin leaned down so his forehead was now touching Kyuhyun´s. „ Yes…YES CHO KYUHYUN! I want to be your Mrs. Cho!", said Sungmin who started too got teary eyed. After Kyuhyun registered what Sungmin said he smiled widely and hugged his going to be wife tightly. „Thank you Minnie!I LOVE YOU!" „ I love you too Kyu!" Kyuhyun broke the hug and slipped the little bunny ring into Sungmin´s ring finger. After that he kissed Sungmin with even more passion and love. Life couldn´t be better…

And so they lived happily together forever…XDDD

So that was it XDD My very first FF :) kid!Kyumin3

Hope it was good :DD Comments and Critisms are loved 3


End file.
